Warrior Sports
by Mcnuggets4lyfe
Summary: 10 cats are chosen to face there very doom in this awkward story.CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Something brand new! Anyway these are the cats that actually lived in the forest. **

**Me-Tigerlily can you do the disclaimer**

**Tigerlily (my cat Shadow)-D-do I have to?**

**Me-Yes unless you want to see Oreo again**

**(Oreo my dog comes out all hyper)**

**Tigerlily-S***! Tacos doesn't own warriors!**

**Me-Okay! Let's begin!**

**Tigerlily-Thank god that is over…**

**(Oreo looks at Tigerlily)**

**Tigerlily-O.O**

Tacos-Hello there and welcome to Warrior Sports! I will be your host Tacos are the BEST but you may call me Tacos. With my co-host Tigerlily

Tigerlily-Whats up!

Tacos-Today We'll have 10 contestants that will participate in this story!

Random cat-WOOO HOOO! Yeah all right!

Tacos (throws big can at random cat)-Anywho our first contestant is Firestar!

(Crowd stays silent)

Firestar (looks at crowd)- Cheer for me or I'll defeat you all with an iron paw!

(Crowd starts cheering slightly)

Firestar-Thank you!

Tacos-Our next contestant is Whitestorm!

(Nothing happens)

Tacos-Where is Whitestorm!

Tigerlily-I don't know… Really I don't!

Tacos- Go look for him. While we wait for Whitestorm our next contestant is Tigerstar!

(I'm a Barbie girl starts playing and Tigerstar runs on the field wearing a cheerleader outfit)

Tigerstar-Hi random people I don't know!

Tacos-O.o Okay… Our next cat is… (pauses for dramatic effect) Bluestar!

(Bluestar walks on field)

Bluestar-Why am I here again?

Tacos-It is either you or Darkstripe.

Bluestar- Fine I'll stay. BUT, only because I'm nice.

Tacos-Whatever our next cat is Squirrelpaw!

(Squirrelpaw runs on field with a firework)

Tacos-What's that for?

Squirrelpaw-It's for a little someone. (does a evil smile)

Tacos-Good for you… I just got a call for Tigerlily! And they found Whitestorm sleeping in a trashcan! Put your paws together for Whitestorm!

Whitestorm (falls from sky)-Zzzzzzzz…

Tacos-How can he-Nevermind our next cat is…Oakheart!

Firestar-But we barely even met him!

Tacos-I don't care he was awesome in Bluestar's Prophecy!

Oakheart-Bluestar! (hugs Bluestar)

Bluestar-…

Tacos-Our next cat is Graystripe!

(Graystripe comes out with a mocha)

Bluestar (still being hugged to death by Oakheart) where did that come from?

Graystripe-I stopped at Clawbucks on the way here.

Tacos-Nice. Our next contestant is Longtail!

Longtail-I'm still p***** off at that rabbit…

(Rabbit that scratched Longtail's eyes starts laughing at him)

Longtail-I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY!

Tacos-Next is Mistyfoot!

Mistyfoot-Hi peeps!

Oakheart-Mistyfoot! (hugs to death again)

Tacos-Enough already! Our last cat is….

(5 hours later)

Graystripe-Tell us already!

Tacos-Geez GAYstripe! I was only pausing for dramatic effect! Our last contestant is Sandstorm!

Sandstorm-It took that long to say my name! THAT LONG!

Tacos- I'm gonna split you up into teams on the Awesome Team is Firestar, Tigerstar, Longtail, Oakheart and Squirrelpaw! And on the Chocolate Team is Sandstorm, Whitestorm, Bluestar, Graystripe and Mistyfoot!

Bluestar-I'm screwed-

Tigerstar-UP!

Tacos-the rules are

killing each other (looks at Tigerstar)

Tigerstar- I'll try but I make no promises.

fighting unless I say so

hugging people to death

Oakheart-F*** you!

4. No bad words

not to die!

Tacos-Any questions?

(Squirrelpaw raises her paw)

Tacos-Yes!

Squirrelpaw-Can I use the dirtplace?

Tacos-NO! Any other questions? Good. Now go to your cabins.

(cats walk away)

**How did you think so far! You can send in any sport ideas if you have any. Also, I will be doing shout-outs for the cats so if you have any please say in the comments. I will try to update every week.**


	2. Day 1

**Yay! New Chappie! **

**Smokeclaw of Shadowclan-I need a personality for your cat so I can use it more often than I used him here.**

**Tigerlily-That was quick…**

**Tacos-Ah yes. Yes it was.**

**Tigerlily-Tacos doesn't and never will own warriors!**

**Tacos-If I did Spottedleaf would have lived longer, Tigerclaw would be dead in the prologue, Oakheart would have lived a little longer, the clans would haved stayed in the forest and many more!**

**Tigerlily-…**

**Oreo-Woof!**

**Tigerlily-S***!**

Tacos-Hello and welcome back to WARRIOR SPORTS! Now before we begin lets spy on our contestants.

**TEAM AWESOME**

Firestar-For the last time! I don't know where is!

Squirrelpaw-Yes you do! You took him last night while I wasn't looking!

Firestar-Oh really!

Squirrelpaw-Yes! I will even fight you if I have to.

Firestar-Longtail I could use your help here.

Longtail-Where is here! I'm blind unless you forgot.

Firestar-Ok…I'm only two away from you!

Longtail-Which way!

Firestar-Forget it. Tigerstar!

Tigerstar(playing with his barbies)-What!

Firestar-Did you steal !

Tigerstar-Mr. What!

Firestar-Starclan please kill me right now.

Random Starclan cat-Which life?

Firestar-Any life!

RSC-Okay!

(The Starclan cat takes out a bazooka and shoots Firestar)

Firestar-…

Squirrelpaw-Huh? (turns away from strangling Oakheart and looks at Firestar) DADDY!

Oakheart-Ow…

Longtail-He hunts in Starclan now.

(Firestar moves)

Squirrelpaw-OMSC! He's alive!

Tigerstar-F*** you Starclan!

(Tacos comes in)

Tacos-Ahem! Tigerstar rule number 4!

Tigerstar-No bad words.

Tacos-Good now come with me.

Tigerstar-Never!

Tacos-NOW!

Tigerstar-Fine.

(Tacos and Tigerstar leave room)

Firestar-What was that all about?

Oakheart-You don't wanna know.

Firestar-O.o

**TEAM CHOCOLATE**

(A random TV falls from the sky showing My Little Ponies)

Graystripe-I'm gonna kill the ponies!

Mistyfoot-Oh starclan save us!

Bluestar-Save you from what?

(Mistyfoot looks at Graystripe)

Bluestar-That's what.

Sandstorm-Give me my allergy pills backs!

Whitestorm-Only if you take back on what you said about my mama!

Sandstorm-Never!

Bluestar (over hearing conversation)- What did you say about my sister and his mama!

Sandstorm-That she was fat and ugly with no talent!

Bluestar & Whitestorm-YOU MUST DIE!

Sandstorm-*screams very loud* I still have kits!

Bluestar-So did I but you don't see me crying!

Whitestorm to Mistyfoot-She does it every night.

Mistyfoot-Hmmm. I wondering why she left the gathering early.

Whitestorm-Yes.

Graystripe-Well the ponies are dead!

Everyone-O.o

Whitestorm-Here's your pills back.

Sandstorm-Yay!

Mistyfoot-We're gonna lose every challenge I can already tell you that.

**AT GAME FIELD**

Tacos-We didn't get any shout-outs but my brother wanted to put one in so here we go!

(field turns into a large room with a fireplace and coaches all around it. Team Awesome coach was red and Team chocolate's coach was brown. Tacos sat in a large lazy boy chair with a recliner.)

**AT SHOUT-OUT ROOM**

Tacos-Our first and only shout-out is from my brother who will not be named!

_To Mistyfoot: Why are you blue?_

_To Sandstorm:Temperament issues!_

_To Whitestorm:Do you like cheese?_

_To Bluestar:I HATE you!_

_To Squirrelpaw: I know where is!_

_To Longtail: Your blind!_

_To Firestar:Your orange!_

_To Tigerstar:Here's a thousand barbies!_

_BYE BYE! (explodes)_

Mistyfoot-I was born that way.

Sandstorm-I DO NOT! (attacks cherry stem)

All-O.o

Whitestorm-Yup!

Bluestar-And I hate you to random dude I don't know!

Squirrelpaw-WHERE!

Longtail-You just noticed that?

Firestar-Ya, so?

Tigerstar-*screams* MY BARBIES!

Tacos-That ends our shout-outs! Today's contest is who came swim across the lake and back!

Firestar-That's lame!

Tacos-Says the one who has a lesbian wife!

Sandstorm-WHAT!

Tacos-We also got a medicine cat that works here for free give it up to Smokeclaw!

Smokeclaw-Hola!

Tacos-Now go into the hole where the medicine cat den is!

**(A/N: If you want your cat to be a med cat or med. cat apprentice or a camera man please say in the comments form on bottom of page I need one for each team! Smokeclaw will be on Team Chocolate)**

(Cats are in there boats and start there engines)

Tacos-On you mark! Get set! GO! Tigerlily will be our spokes person.

Tigerlily-And off they go Bluestar on a prefect start and Tigerstar just passed her up and she doesn't look happy! Whoa! Sandstorm hasn't left the dock yet that's gotta hurt!

Sandstorm-There's no gas in here!

Tigerlily-They reached the other side of the lake and now are going against the current! Firestar's boat got flipped over and he's out! Oakheart taking the lead! Tigerstar using his barbies as paddles because his engine went out due to his weight. Bluestar gets stuck in some random sea weed and Whitestorm fell asleep! Almost at the finish line it's Sandstorm, Oakheart and Greystripe in the lead and… Oakheart wins!

Oakheart-Woo Hoo!

Tacos-Thanks Tigerlily. Team Awesome has won and I will see Team Chocolate at the Smokes of shame tonight and one of you will be voted off. Team Awesome has won a fishing net. Congratulations!

Team Awesome-YAY! IN YOUR FACE TEAM CHOCOLATE!

**AT SMOKES OF SHAME**

Tacos-I have 5 cats here but 4 mice who will leave tonight. The cats still in are Bluestar, Mistyfoot and Whitestorm. ( the 3 cats receive mice) I have 2 cats but only one mouse who will leave tonight.

**Alright you guys get to choose who leaves Sandstorm or Graystripe say in the comments.**

**Here is the form for anyone who wants there cat in the story.**

**Med cats-1**

**Med cat apprentices-2**

**Camera cats-4 (May not be mentioned a lot)**

**Form**

**Name-**

**Team-**

**Gender-**

**Description-**

**Personality-**

**Other-**


	3. Day 2 part 1

**Sorry for the super short chapter! I had a 30 minute break for studying for my gay math test…I promise to make my next chapter over 1000 words long!**

**Tigerlily-Tacos doesn't own warriors!**

**Tacos-Aw…**

**Oreo-Woof! :P**

**Tigerlily-Ahhh! *runs to my room***

**Tacos-She deserved that.**

_**Last time on Warrior Sports…**_

_Squirrelpaw-Where's ! _

_Firestar-I don't know! *mental breakdown*_

_Longtail-Where's there?_

_Firestar-Starclan please kill me!_

_Whitestorm-Hi!_

_Oakheart-WHERE THE HELL AM I!_

_Tacos-Team Awesome wins!_

_Team Awesome-WOOT WOOT!_

_**Smokes of Shame**_

Tacos-And the cat being voted out tonight is…GAYSTRIPE!

Firestar*comes out of nowhere*-WHAT!

Sandstrom-YEAH! In your face Graystripe!

Graystripe-YOU"LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!

Tacos-But we just did…

Graystripe*tied up to boat*-WHAT! *looks down* NOOOOOOOOO!

Tacos-Tigerlily will take you somewhere fun. *evil grin*

Graystripe-S***!

Tacos-Goodnight campers! And remember to not let the bed bugs bite!

Bluestar-I hope so…*scratches bug bite*

Tacos-You might wanna get that checked out by Smokeclaw.

Bluestar *scratches bug bite again*-Your probably right…

_**The Next Day…(oh god)**_

Tacos*On big speaker*-Wake up you old flea bags!

Bluestar-I may be old. BUT I don't have fleas! *tries not to scratch her elbow*

Oakheart-Um..What's on Bluestar's neck?

Smokeclaw-A flea coller.

Firestar-SHE HAS FLEAS! EVERYBODY PANIC!

*Firestar runs around in circles and is hit with a tranquilizer*

Tacos-That's better! We finally have a medicine cat for Team Awesome! Give it up to Silver fang!

*A gray and silver tom with blue eyes falls from the sky*

Silverfang *looks around*-Hi random people I don 't know

Tacos-Ok… Todays contest will be…

**Cliff-hanger! RUN! Lol just kidding I need sport ideas! So please send in your ideas! Also, does anyone know why some things don't show up when you post? Like Squirrelpaw's doll. Anywho review and enjoy this cheese! (hands cheese)**


	4. Day 2 Part 2

**Tacos-I'm so sorry for the long wait! My computer was broken so I had to get a new one!**

**Tigerlily-During that time Oreo started to like me!**

**Oreo-woof…**

**Tigerlily-Tacos doesn't own warriors**

**Tacos-The pain…**

Tacos-Our contest is…Cheerleading!

Firestar-Cheerleading!

Tigerstar-OMFSC! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE! (starts to cry)

Tacos-um..ok O.o

Tigerlily-The challenge is to make up a team cheer and dance to it!

Tigerstar-OMSC! SOMEBODY PINCH ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!

Oakheart-I'll do it gladly! (Pinches Tigerstar)

Tigerstar-(stops looking happy and looks pissed off) you better start running.

Oakheart- He he. Why?

Tigerstar-You'll see!

(a random cage from the background starts moving and growling)

Tigerstar-Let's just say a certain someone hasn't walked a certain dog in a while! (Smiles evilly)

(cage door opens and Oreo runs out so fast you can barely see her) (_**A/N-Yes my dog is a border collie/greyhound mix. Feel bad for me)**_

Oakheart-S***!

Bluestar-Oakheart! NOOOOO! WHO DID THIS!

Tigerstar-That would be me! (puff out chest)

Bluestar-YOU LITTLE SON OF A B****!

(Bluestar attacks Tigerstar and Bluestar wins)

Tigerstar-(all beaten up and eaten in to a pulp) ok… Y-you win.

Bluestar-Yup and don't you ever try to kill my family again! (scratches neck)

Firestar-FLEAS! (jumps off cliff)

Tacos-I knew we should have hired dogs instead of cats.(shakes head miserably)

Unpaid camera man-You just notice that?

Tacos-(gives a death glare)

Unpaid camera man-(gulp)

Longtail-Back to the contest!

Tacos-Oh ya! Any questions!

Squirrelpaw-(dances around looking desperate) Can I please use the dirt place?

Tacos-If you hold it for the rest of the episode I'll give a private dirt place.

Squirrelpaw-Deal!

Tigerlily-You know that won't fit our budget, right?

Tacos-I know I just want to see her unhappy that's all.

Whitestorm-Can I go to bed yet?

Tacos-No!

Whitestorm-F*** you!

Tacos-You only say what you are!

Whitestorm-(curses under breath)

Sandstorm-Um. Mistyfoot is sick today with whitecough…

Bluestar-We're doomed again!

Tacos-You have 2 hours to make your act, it must last at least 5 minutes. Now make your cheers! Team Chocolate you get Lazerclaw as a teammate for this episode since Mistyfoot is sick.

(a grey tom falls from the sky he has red eyes and the ability to shoot lazers from his paws)

Sandstorm-Cool!

Whitestorm- Shiny!

Bluestar-S***!

Tacos-Team Awesome you will have to give one of your players to me as a slave to make the teams fair for this challenge!

Firestar-I say Longtail. Since he's blind and stuff!

Tacos-Fair enough. Longtail walk 3 steps forward and 8 steps to the left.

Longatil walks the distance without fail

Tacos-Good! Now begin!

Tigerlily-Wait!

Cats wait again!

Tigerlily-The judges will be me, Tacos and Oreo whenever she returns with Oakheart!

Oreo-(runs back with Oakheart in jaw) Woof woof woof woof woof! *translated-I got him and did really bad stuff to him!*

Tigerlily-Um… Oreo, why did you do it to him?

Oreo-WOOF WOOF! *translated-cause I felt like it!*

Oakheart-It was horrible…

Oreo-(growls)

Oakheart-Um I mean it was wonderful!

Whitestorm throws up.

Whitestorm-I'm ok!

Tacos-ok on to the competition!

**Team Awesome**

Tigerstar-So I was thinking a mix of songs with a blank spot for us to do our team cheer.

Firestar-Ok! I'm cool with that.

Squirrelpaw-Must…use DIRT PLACE!

Oakheart-Wait! You stupid furball!

Squirrelpaw-Well at least I didn't get raped by a girl! Or a dog at the least!

Oakheart-You take that back right now!

Firestar-Come on girls break it up!

Oakheart-Meany!

Squirrelpaw-Rule breaker!

Oakheart-Future no mate!

Squirrelpaw-Gay Lord!

Oakheart-No life!

Tigerstar-Shut up! While you guys are having your cat fight I'm trying to think of our team cheer! This is what I got so far…

_We are Team Awesome!_

_A-Awesome_

_W-Wicked_

_E-Enthusiastic_

_S-Super cool_

_O-Oh ya_

_M-Money!_

_E-Excited_

_We are Team Awesome and we are about to kick your ass! Word!_

Tigerstar-I like the ending the best!

Firestar-Whatever. I just get to choose the songs I say a mix of Dynamite by Taio Cruz and DJ Got Us Fallen in Love Again by Usher.

Oakheart-I liked it!

Squirrelpaw-I really don't care.

**Team Chocolate**

Lazerclaw-I am Lazerclaw I am a robot. (does the robot)

Bluestar-Um okay…?

Sandstorm-I got the cheer!

Whitestorm-That fast!

Bluestar-Whatever let's hear it!

Lazerclaw-Hear!

Whitestorm-(rolls eyes)

Sandstorm-okay here it goes!...

_I dunno what I've been told (repeat)_

_But Team Chocoate is the place to (go)_

_Soundoff! (2 cat say 1 or 2)_

_Soundoff! (2 other cats say 3 or 4)_

_Soundoff! 4 in all!_

_GO! TEAM CHOCOLATE!_

Sanstorm-We could dance to Airplanes than do the cheer at the end!

Bluestar-I like it but whos gonna be in charge?

Lazerclaw-I will!

Whitestorm- Left in the dust again. Harsh.

Sandstorm-So let's practice!

**At Cheerleading stage**

There is a stage like in Total Drama Island except it is pink not brown.

Tacos-Ok up first is Team Chocolate! Oh I almost forgot there is a med cat apprentice now for your team give it up for Icepaw!

A White with sparkly blue eyes and black paws she-cat falls out of the sky

Icepaw-I like Cheese!

Smokwclaw-Why did I sign up for this?

Tacos-Because you where high off cat nip looking for a job and came here! (smiles sweetly)

Smokeclaw-Don't push it!

Tacos-I was just sayin! Ok Team Chocolate your on!

Snadstorm-(whispers) And a 1 2 123 and…

Airplanes start playing and Whitestorm and Lazerclaw come out beat boxing. Sandstorm and Bluestar start doing the Macarena and doing cartwheels. Whitestorm picks up Bluestar and throws her in the air. She does a flip and gets caught by Lazerclaw. Lazerclaws used his lasers to put on a mini light show when Whitestorm says

I dunno what I've been told!

Sandstorm and Bluestar-I dunno what I've been told!

W-But Team Chocolate is Awesome!

S &B- But Team Chocolate is Awesome!

W-Soundoff! 1!

S-2!

W-Soundoff

B-3!

L-4!

W-4 in all!

L-(makes lazers spelling Team Chocolate!)

The End!

Tacos- I will give that a 9

Oreo-8

Tigerlily-7

Tacos-So that's 24/30 not terrible but hopeful!

Bluestar-Yay! We're not doomed!

Tacos-Team Awesome your next!

Tigerstar-(runs on stage like an idiot and starts dancing like Squidward)

Audience-Boo!

Random Guy-Do your cheer already before my ears fall off!

6 hours Later

Random Guy-That's it I'm outta here!

Tacos-Enough! I will give it a 7

Oreo-4

Tigerlily-1

Tacos-You got 12/30! I'm sorry but I'll be seeing you at the Smokes of Shame tonight!

**Smokes of Shame**

Tacos-I have 4 mice but only 5 cats who will be out tonight? Since Longtail wasn't in the competition he gets a mouse!

Longtail-YAY!

Tacos-Gives mouse to Firestar and Oakheart!

Tacos- I have one mouse but still have 2 cats left who will it be Tigerstar or Squirrelpaw?

**Say who you want out in the reviews! BYE! **

**Oreo-Woof! *translated-You better run!***


	5. Mini Story and Secrets

**K I'm srry this isn't a new update but I still don't have enough reviews to tell who got out so vote**

**Tigerstar**

**OR**

**Squirrelpaw**

**NOW VOTE**

**HERE'S A MINI STORY**

Oakheart-How come Crookedstar get's a book about himself but not me?

Tacos-Does your name end in "Star"

Oakheart-maybe o-o

Crookedstar-Finally a book about Riverclan! BOO YA! Oh and Oakheart I know about your relationship with Bluestar back then.

Oakheart-WHAT! YOU DO! OH S***!

Bluestar-Stupid prophecy ruined my life!

Tacos-FAMILY REUNION!

Bluestar-(having a mental breakdown) SHUT UP!

Stonefur and Mistyfoot come out of no where

Stonefur-DADDY! (hugs Oakheart)

Oakheart-WHY TACOS DO U MUST TORTURE MY FAMILY!

Tacos-Because I want to know more about your family AND you're my favorite cat in the series,

Oakheart-I thought Jayfeather or Firestar was your favorite?

Tacos-Firestar was in the first series than he became to "leadery" and I haven't read the power of three series yet

Crookedstar-My name used to be Sto-(get's cut off my Tacos)

Tacos-No spoiler alerts allowed here!

Crookedstar-But you just mentioned a book about me and Yel-(get's cut off again)

Tacos-We don't know if that's real yet!

Crookedstar-I hate you…

Tacos-Thank you. Thank you very much.

Mistyfoot-OMG ELVIS IS IN THE HOUSE!

Tacos-No idiot get a life

Yellowfang-There's gonna be what about me?

Tacos-There might be a book about you called Yellowfang's Secret

Crookedstar-I like my book title better.

Oakheart-Ya he made a F***en promise to me!

Bluestar-( looking at a Riverclan family photo) damn those Riverclan cat's are hot!

Yellowfang-unlike you…

Bluestar-Bring it on girlfriend (snaps her fingers in a 'Z" formation)

Raggedstar-I hate my life!

Oakheart-You bet my $$ you should!

Tacos-Why am I still here?

Tigerstar-(runs in with a Barbie costume on) Um.. where is the Barbie convention?

All-O.o

Tacos-Over there. (points to a well)

Tigerstar-THANKS! (walks into well and dies)

Firestar-Finally he's dead again!

Tacos-Ok I'm leaving now.

Stonefur-OK BYEBYE!

Jupiterpaw-TACOS! HERE'S YOUR pie…?

Bluestar-(still fighting Yellowfang) she left.

Jupiterpaw-Starclan damnit!

All-O.O

Jupiterpaw-BYE!

Crookedstar-Remember to read my book when it comes out!

Oakheart-I'm in it!

Mapleshade-SO AM I!

Oakheart-Who the hell are you!

Mapleshade-Your worst nightmare….

Oakheart-Oh. ._.

**Yay they are making a book called Crookedstar's Promise and a book called Yellowfang's promise. But I can't wait for Crookedstar's Promise cause… Oakheart in it! (insert fangirl scream here) Anywho remember to vote!**


	6. Day 3 Part 1

**Tacos-yay I'm back and Crookedstar's Promise is an awesome book!**

**Tigerlily-Tacos is very lazy!**

**Tacos-So ur not lazy?**

**Tigerlily-Hey just because I'm fat in real life doesn't make it right to make fun of me!**

**Tacos-That didn't make any sense whatsoever!**

**Oreo-(evil grin) Bark! *U forgot something Tacos***

**Tacos-Oh ya I'm no longer gonna * out some of the swearing in here so beware!**

**Oreo-^_^**

_**Last Time On Warrior Sports**_

_Tigerstar-Cheerleading! OMFSC!_

_Oakheart-*panting* Somebody save me from this dog!_

_Unpaid Cameraman-How did I get here?_

_Mistyfoot-*cough*_

_Firestar-*Still falling* FLEAS!_

_Tacos-I like pie…_

_**Smokes of Shame**_

Tacos-And the loser is…..TIGERSTAR!

Tigerstar-WHAT! But, but-

Tacos-No buts now get your ass on the boat!

Tigerstar-:/

Oreo pulls up on the boat and takes Tigerstar somewhere.

Tacos-Now lets go to sleep!

**The next day**

The Numa Numa plays super loud. Loud enough to give Firestar a headache.

Firestar-Damn you and those stupid youtube songs…

Tacos-Hey you want food for the first time in days or what?

All-GIVE MEH!

Tacos-Nope this is part of a very long painful contest today!

Bluestar-Painful…who doesn't know pain.

Tacos-Anywho part 1 of this all day contest is which team can last the longest at eating…KITTYPET FOOD!

Oakheart-I think I just threw up a little in my mouth

Mistyfoot-Those rabbit droppings? I'll rather listen to Blackstar trying to hit on girls!

Firestar-Aye, reminds me of our old leader days back in the forest where we would all mess around with each other. Blackstar was a douche.

Tigerlily-Tacos has been reading a lot of fanfiction lately

Tacos-Especially FLOB! Everybody check that out right now and read it! It's hilarious!

Tigerlily-Back to the contest everybody get in this little room and sit at your team tables that shouldn't be hard.

Longtail-Goddamit I can't find the f***** table!

Oakheart-Follow the sound of my voice.

Longtail*walks the other way*

Tacos-*puts a leash on Longtail* Oakheart I'm giving his leash to you make sure not to lose it.

Oakheart-Otay! *pulls Longtail to table*

Tacos-Tigerlily has made a ton of fresh dry pellets of kittypet food for all of you.

A pipe comes out of the ceiling and spits out kittypet food on the cats plates.

Firestar-(Thinking-At least I used to be a kittypet!)

Tacos-Ready and begin!

They all start eating there food.

Firestar-*talking with is mouth full* You know-*shallow*-this isn't half bad.

Sandstorm-oh my starclan this is nasty! But, I'm so hungry.

10 min later

Tacos-I love watching other people be torchured!

Unpaid Camera Man-Technically there not people there cats.

Tacos-I don't give a shit

Longtail-I feel sick…

Squirrelpaw-Keep eating or I will make you wish you were never born.

Tacos-Did I mention the winners get delicious fresh-kill or two-leg food for a week.

All-*Start eating faster*

30 min Later

Whitestorm-So- ful-l can't- eat- another- bite… *faints*

Tacos-AND LONGTAIL IS OUT!

Oakheart-*Whispers to Squirrelpaw* I have a plan and it has to do with Firestar.

Squirrelpaw-What is it?

Oakheart-I heard after we get through 50 bowls of this kittypet crap there is a bowl of fresh-kill.

Squirrelpaw-*Wide eyed* So how do we get it? I've only been through24 bowls.

Oakheart-Easy we give half a bowl to Firestar and he will eat is making us get the fresh-kill faster. Do we got a deal?

Squirrelpaw-Sure.

Bluestar-I think I'm gonna be sick! *runs to an empty bowl* BLEREGHH!

Tacos-Ew!

Sandstorm-Gross!

Mistyfoot-Why do I have to be related to her? *Bangs head against table*

2 hours Later

Tacos-Damnit this is taking to long!

Oakheart-But only Firestar and Sandstorm are left-

Tacos-Has anyone thrown out Bluestar's barf yet?

All-NO!

Whitestorm-It's way to gross to touch. *shudder*

Tacos-OK WHO EVER EATS THE BARF GET A 1 MINUTE HEAD START IN THE NEXT CONTEST AND WINS AMMUNTIY FOR ONE OF THERE TEAMMATES!

Firestar-*Stares at bowl* Damnit this is nasty…

Oakheart-Leave it to me to rescue the day! I once had to eat my own barf.

Bluestar-When?

Oakheart-Well when me and Bluestar went to Fourtrees to have a little fun-

Firestar-Next thing you know she's pregnant..

Oakheart-*Stares at Firestar* As I was saying after the "fun we had" I threw up and to make sure no one track it down to get our scent. I ate it… It wasn't that bad.

Bluestar-Th-that's just nasty.

Tacos-Well since no one is gonna eat it I guess we'll just throw it out-

Squirrelpaw-WAIT!

Tacos-…..Yes?

Squirrelpaw-I'll eat it.

Firestar-I'm gonna go and use the dirtplace *steps backwards than turns around and runs*

Squirrelpaw-Here goes nothing…

**Cliffhanger! Naw actually gotta go to bed now it's almost 12 and I got to get up early for swim practice (GO GATORS) I'll do the next chapter tomorrow!**


	7. Day 3 Part 2

**Tacos-Holy shit the last chapt suck balls!**

**Tigerlily-Quit yapping and start the F***en story!**

**Tacos-MAGIC MOUNTAIN IS AWESOME I JUST WENT THERE X2, TATSU, SUPERMAN & GOLIATH R BOSS!**

**Tigerlily-I tried…**

Squirrelpaw-K here goes nothing!

George of the Jungle comes out of nowhere.

George-AHHHHHH!

Squirrelpaw-What the- (gets knocked out)

George-Don't you ever try to steal my bananas again! (grabs Bananas out of Squirrelpaws pocket) MUWHAHWHAHAHAHAHA!

Oakheart-That was strange…

Tacos-Well I give up! Firestar get your fat ginger ass over here!

Firestar-…yes?

Tacos-Take the damn metal and go take a hike you won this shity part one of this contest!

Firestar-Do I still need to participate in the challenge?

Tacos-No, now get the hell out of here!

Firestar-Whatever. (walks to nearby trail)

Whitestorm-Somebody got a frowny face!

Tacos-YOUR NEXT WHITESTORM!

Whitestorm-*Gulp*

Tacos-The next challenge is who can stay in the box with a now hyper, crazy, hungry, energetic, not so lazy OREO!

A glass box appears with Oreo clawing at the walls.

Tacos-I will put you all in the box with Oreo. If you want out you have to push the button on the top of your team bandanas that Tigerlily is passing out to you guys.

Oakheart-Oh come on! How come our bandana has to have little gay ponies on them! (stares at cartoon pony with a retarded eyes and a huge creepy smile)

Tacos-Because I feel like it!

Mistyfoot-Holy shit! She gave us Justin Beiber bandanas!

Tacos-Feel better now Oakheart?

Oakheart-Much.

Tacos-Anyway the we will put you in there and put a box over it which will make it super dark. The button will glow slighty to help you find your way. But here's the catch there is an underground maze you have to get through to get to the other side.

Oreo goes down into the maze underground and starts lurking in the shadows. An exits appears outside of the box.

Tacos-Good luck! Oh ya the first cat to actually get to the other side wins immunity and a 4 day trip to Hawaii!

All-:D

Tacos-And begin!

All the cats get in the box and start to enter the underground maze. **(A/N: I'm gonna write the challenge from most of the cats POV so bear with me!)**

**Sanstorms POV**

'_finally! My hunting skills might come in handy with this challenge all I have to do is scent my way back up!' *hears a noise* What's that? *hears panting* Oh crap I think Oreo found me! *noise comes closer* Maybe if I stay still she won't find me! *hears sniffing and feels something cold and wet* K I can do this *Oreo growls and starts barking* RUN! * Runs into many walls until she's cornered* I can't take it anymore! *pushes green button*_

**Oakhearts's POV**

_Starclan dammit! I ran into another f***en wall! *sits on ground and rubs head* This is gonna be a lot harder than it sounded. Oh look another cat! *sees a dim green light in the distance* Hehe. *Walks towards cat and follows* This might actually be pretty easy! I just got to see which cat it is! *scents* Oh, crap it's Longtail!_

**Longtail's POV**

_I f***en hate Tacos! All of her stupid challenges all have to do with seeing! *bumps into wall* and *Bump* it drives me *bump* NUTS! *bump, bump, bump, BUMP!* (This continues on til the end of the competition)_

**Firestar's POV (walking out on trail)**

_Holy Sandstorm's sexy ass! I found some light! *Walks to light* Oh crap it's just some damn starclan cat with some crappy riddle/message that takes moons to figure out._

_Me(Firestar)-What do you want Spottedleaf!_

_Spottedleaf-I just came to tell you that I can take you back to the camp if you do one thing for me._

_Me-Anything!_

_Spottedleaf-You must…._

_Me-What! I must what!_

_Spottedleaf-Have kits with me!_

_Me-Hell no I love Sandstorm not you!_

_Spottedleaf-Do it or I'll tell everybody about your apprentice crush._

_Me-You wouldn't!_

_Spottedleaf-I will! If you don't do what I say!_

_Me-GOD HELP ME! *runs away*_

_Spottedleaf- I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY FIRESTAR IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!_

**Bluestar's POV**

_*pushes green button*_

**After the competition**

Tacos-Well only one cat actually got out of the maze and that was Longtail!

Firestar-WTF how is that even possible!

Tacos-I don't know but he won so Longtail won a trip to HAWAII!

Longtail-WOO HOO! Hasta la vista motherf***ers! *gets on private jet to Hawaii*

Tacos-Since Longtail won the competition his team wins!

Team Awesome- Woot! Woot!

Tacos-As for Team Chocolate I will see you at the Smokes of Shame.

**Smokes of Shame**

Tacos-I have four cats here tonight but only three mice, who will be leaving tonight?

Tacos gives mice to Mistyfoot and Whitestorm.

Tacos-I have two cats but only one mouse who will be leaving tonight? Bluestar orSandstorm?

**Dun Dun DUN! Anyway who do you think should get out? Vote in the comments and I'll try to update again this week but I make no promises!**


End file.
